IMing Phantom
by alwaysgocrazy
Summary: err...that's a stupid title :S help? I hate summaries too. read, review, subscribe, everything else.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**I really shouldn't be starting ANOTHER story. Have I finished anything that I started? Like, that's _longer_ than a one-shot? Erm...I don't think so.**

**SOOO I've been seeing a lot of these kinds of things lately and they seem like so much fun! :D That is why I am starting my own! WOOT! WOOT! hope you guys like it and REVIEW!**

**I can NOT stress reviewing enough.**

**ONTO DE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton says:<br>hey

Sam Manson says:  
>hi<p>

Danny Fenton says:  
>wazzup?<p>

Sam Manson says:  
>doing lancers essay xP<p>

Danny Fenton says:  
>oh CRAP! i havent even STARTED!<p>

Sam Manson says:  
>may your soul rest in peace<p>

Danny Fenton says:  
>heh heh heh *glares* youre funny<p>

Sam Manson says:  
>im just saying what will happen!<p>

Danny Fenton says:  
>ive gotta get to work! i cant afford ANOTHER bad grade in his class!<p>

**Tucker Foley has just joined the conversation.**

Tucker Foley says:  
>hey guys. wuzzup?<p>

Sam Manson says:  
>danny has an essay due tomorrow and hasnt even started<p>

Danny Fenton says:  
>you two do realize that im still recieving that annoying DOO DOO DO noise everytime you send something and its not opened, right?<p>

Sam Manson says:  
>yeah<p>

Tucker Foley says:  
>yeah<p>

Danny Fenton says:  
>is there anyway to turn it off?<p>

Sam Manson says:  
>dont do it tuck!<p>

Tucker Foley says:  
>yeah<p>

Danny Fenton says:  
>TELL ME HOW!<p>

Sam Manson says:  
>tucker dont you DARE tell him!<p>

Danny Fenton says:  
>TELL ME!<p>

Sam Manson says:  
>NO!<p>

Tucker Foley says:  
>sam why dont you want him to know?<p>

Danny Fenton says:  
>yeah sam why DO you wanna know?<p>

Sam Manson says:  
>cuz you wanna know it and its fun bothering you! :D<p>

Danny Fenton says:  
>D: why would you wanna bother me?<p>

Sam Manson says:  
>cuz its fun :D<p>

Danny Fenton says:  
>-.-<p>

Tucker Foley says:  
>i'll text it to you<p>

Sam Manson says:  
>NOOOO! TUCKER! :c YOULL RUIN THE FUN!<p>

Danny Fenton says:  
>thanks tuck!<p>

Sam Manson says:  
>im coming over to your house right now<p>

Tucker Foley says:  
>why?<p>

Sam Manson says:  
>to beat the living crap out of you!<p>

Tucker Foley says:  
>uh oh...<p>

Danny Fenton says:  
>ok...now im glad i was only bothered!<p>

**Tucker Foley has just left the conversation.**

Sam Manson says:  
>im leaving to go find out wear he went<p>

Danny Fenton says:  
>are you really that mad?<p>

oh...well have fun!

Sam Manson:  
>will do! :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>well, incase you're wondering...Sam sent Danny a text saying not really cuz she had a feeling Tucker was still online reading the messages ;)<strong>

**this was short**

**I mean REALLY short compared to what I usually write. dsfjkhjkghaklgh yeah**

**hope you guys liked! REVIEW PLEASE! even if you hated it, i LOVE reading the reviews :)**

**love you guys :D**

**xxSam**


	2. Chapter 2

**RAWR! were you scared? tell me I was scary.**

**FIRST REVIEW THAT GUESSES WHERE THAT'S FROM RIGHT WINS A PRIZE! :D**

**hint: think Disney ;)**

**IMing Phantom, Due Chiacchiere. That's Italian for Chat Two :D I wish I could take Italian but NOOOO we have to have this Spanish teacher who doesn't have a teaching license, mispronounces just about everything, and doesnt even teach A THING! I don't mind Spanish at all, it's my school that has come to make me hate learning.**

**UGH! I just remembered! I have to memorize a conversation in Spanish that I don't even know what it means! DAHHH!**

**Oh well. Off topic. Hope you like this and my previous life story :)**

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton says:<br>hey

Tucker Foley says:  
>sup dude<p>

Danny Fenton says:  
>hey do you know where sam was today? i know i dont have any classes with her today but we have the same lunch time and everything<p>

Tucker Foley says:  
>nope, sorry dude. why? did you miss your make-out session with her? *makes kissie noises*<p>

Danny Fenton says:  
>shut up! you know i dont like her that way and she doesnt like me that way<p>

Tucker Foley says:  
>oh, come on! i know youre clueless but are you really THAT clueless? that you cant even tell when you are madly in love with a girl?<p>

Danny Fenton says:  
>i am NOT madly in love with sam. shes my best friend stupid!<p>

Tucker Foley says:  
>ok, would you rather me say DEEPLY? or how about GENUINELY or INTENSLY or, heres a good one, SEVERLY in love with her? pick your poison, dude<p>

Danny Fenton says:  
>will you shut up? i knew you were obnoxious but i didnt know you were this bad!<p>

Tucker Foley says:  
>whatever dude. but you do realize i wont give up on you until you admit im right<p>

Danny Fenton says:  
>o.O<p>

Tucker Foley says:  
>lets change the subject. umm...umm...umm<p>

Danny Fenton says:  
>hey im headin over to sam's to make sure shes ok. bye!<p>

**Danny Fenton appears to be offline. Messages you send will be delivered when they sign in.**

Tucker Foley says:  
>and he says hes not in love.<p>

* * *

><p>Tucker Foley says:<br>hey sam. you know danny is heading over to your house right?

Sam Manson says:  
>yeah i know<p>

hes sitting right here

hi :)

Tucker Foley says:  
>oh...hi...<p>

so sam are/were you sick today?

Sam Manson says:  
>yeah :\ ive been in bed all day not wanting to move at all<p>

Tucker Foley says:  
>oh really...are you still in bed?<p>

Sam Manson says:  
>...yeah...<p>

Tucker Foley says:  
>how close is danny to you?<p>

guys?

guys?

hello?

guys?

HELLO! GUYS!

oh...i get it. youre makin out. i see how it is *wiggles eyebrows*

Sam Manson says:  
>no we were watching shane dawson. have you seen his newest video on his iphone channel? HA! oh, gleekz xD<p>

i know! hey, its danny. IM GONNA WRITE EVERYTHING IN CAPS SO DONT THINK IM YELLING AT YOU

Tucker Foley says:  
>kay i wont. hey send it to me<p>

Sam Manson says:  
>watch?v=VpkSQj3h0KE&feature=feedu **(A/N: put youtube and then .com after that and it is so funny! xD)**

Tucker Foley says:  
>hahaha! "get the f*** out of yogurtland!" xD oh, how the gleekz should watch this...<p>

Sam Manson says:  
>AMEN!<p>

Tucker Foley says:  
>...was that sam or danny?<p>

Sam Manson says:  
>SAM!<p>

danny!

Tucker Foley says:  
>...im so confused!<p>

Sam Manson says:  
>GoOd!<p>

Tucker Foley says:  
>D: D: D:<p>

Sam Manson says:  
>xD xD xD<p>

Tucker Foley says:  
>thats enought mind trickery for me! night guys! and danny...im not even gonna say it.<p>

Sam Manson says:  
>o.O SAY WHAT...?<p>

Tucker Foley says:  
>USE PROTECTION!<p>

Sam Manson says:  
>EWW! GROSS TUCKER! GOD! you are such a PERVERT!...EWWWWWWW! XP XP XP<p>

* * *

><p><strong>hahaha I could totally see Tucker saying something like that! xD oh how much fun im having with this.<strong>

**seriously guys! if you are tired of Gleeks singing EVERYWHERE, watch that video! it is so funny!**

**love you, even if you are a Gleek ;)**

**xxSam**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm gonna change this a little bit from what MSN does, kay?**

**So instead of having it say "Danny Fenton says:", I'll say "Danny:" kay? kay.**

**Now, for the proper hello. HELLO! :D**

**Third chat? Yeah, cuz I spoke Italian in the last one :)**

**Hope you guys like! :D And I will tell you now as well as at the end to REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Danny:<br>hey you feelin better today? :\

Sam:  
>little. still have a 102 fever :(<p>

Danny:  
>that sucks :( do you want me to come over and give you some company?<p>

Sam:  
>if you want...i have practically every doctor here in amity park constantly checking in on me<p>

Danny:  
>gosh, are your parents paranoid youre gonna die from a cold?<p>

Sam:  
>i believe they are<p>

here comes one now!

...nevermind it was the maid bringing me soup. her english is getting better...

Danny:  
>whats her first language?<p>

Sam:  
>italian<p>

Danny:  
>do you speak any?<p>

Sam:  
>cosa, italiano? sicuramente! sono fluente!<p>

Danny:  
>woah! thats so cool! now what does it mean? xD<p>

Sam:  
>*rolls eyes* it means "what, italian? definitely! im fluent!"<p>

Danny:  
>do more! :D<p>

Sam:  
>vi terrà questo un segreto?<p>

Danny:  
>translate!<p>

Sam:  
>will you keep this a secret?<p>

Danny:  
>definitely! wait...your italian or something else?<p>

Sam:  
>italian<p>

Danny:  
>yeah. now do more! this is cool! :D<p>

Sam:  
>ugh! a volte si può essere fastidioso -.- basta andare su google translate!<p>

Danny:  
>uhh...what does that mean?<p>

Sam:  
>USE GOOGLE TRANSLATE!<p>

Danny:  
>alright! alright! i will!<p>

Sam:  
>grazie<p>

Danny:  
>io parlo italiano anche ora!<p>

Sam:  
>sì, è possibile, ma lo faccio senza un traduttore<p>

Danny:  
>then how do you get the accent marks?<p>

Sam:  
>magic B)<p>

Danny:  
>uhh what is b)?<p>

Sam:  
>no! you did it wrong! its B) its a smiley face with sunglasses!<p>

Danny:  
>...oh...<p>

Sam:  
>*rolls eyes* so you comin over or what?<p>

Danny:  
>maybe. you want me to use the window if i do?<p>

Sam:  
>it doesnt matter...im probably gonna fall asleep soon so dont be surprised if im sound asleep kay?<p>

Danny:  
>kay.<p>

Sam:  
>...well...good night! xD<p>

Danny:  
>night :)<p>

**Sam Manson is offline.**

Tucker:  
>hey danny, you there?<p>

Danny:  
>yeah wuzzup?<p>

Tucker:  
>whats the english homework?<p>

Danny:  
>*sigh* finish reading anne frank and then write about what you learned from the story<p>

Tucker:  
>seriously? i have to finish the book? ugh its gonna be a long night...<p>

Danny:  
>dude! its only 3 in the afternoon! and we have like 10 pages left! xD<p>

Tucker:  
>yeah but im lazy xP<p>

Danny:  
>no dip<p>

Tucker:  
>will you come over and help me?<p>

Danny:  
>by help do you mean i read and write what i learned while you copy everything?<p>

Tucker:  
>...*no comment*<p>

Danny:  
>thats what i thought. but i cant anyway. i told sam id come over. shes still feeling sick and plus i need to bring her her homework and stuff<p>

Tucker:  
>still sick? really? wow, im not so sure if thats good for a girl who NEVER gets sick<p>

Danny:  
>i know. it worries me<p>

Tucker:  
>OOHH! so you DO care!<p>

Danny:  
>i never said i didnt<p>

Tucker:  
>seems like you care more than a friend...you seem to care more than me<p>

Danny:  
>yeah cuz youre a sucky friend<p>

Tucker:  
>D: D: D: i am offended!<p>

Danny:  
>good<p>

Tucker:  
>:c now im sad<p>

Danny:  
>you know im kidding right?<p>

Tucker:  
>yeah i know but its still fun to make you think i didnt think you were kidding<p>

Danny:  
>hey gotta go. talk with you later! bye!<p>

**Danny Fenton is offline.**

Tucker:  
>and then there was one<p>

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked it! :D<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! I forgot on a chapter one time to tell people to review and NOBODY reviewed! D: either it was bad and people didn't want to hurt my feelings (even though I accept the flames) or just were like "she doesnt want me to review? kay then" and then dont xP SO REVIEW!**

**love you always!**

**xxSam**


	4. Chapter 4

**SHOUT OUT TO kittEfox! Woo! Yup, she guessed the correct answer to the riddle thing in the previous chapter (answer was _Toy Story_ and incase you're curious, it was said by Rex). You should go check her out :) I heard her stories are great *nudge nudge* hahaha**

**So...fourth chat here, eh? **

**I'm havin' fun with this. Hope you guys are liking it! :D**

**REVIEW! later, though, once you finish it.**

* * *

><p>Danny:<br>hey tuck

Tucker:  
>hey<p>

*sigh* what do you want/need?

Danny:  
>homework page for science :) please<p>

Tucker:  
>*sigh* pg 314 all<p>

Danny:  
>THANK YOU!<p>

Tucker:  
>your service charge will be accepted in technology<p>

Danny:  
>haha youre funny<p>

Tucker:  
>and serious<p>

Danny:  
>...err...<p>

Tucker:  
>im waiting<p>

Danny:  
>umm...here? my sisters...ipad?<p>

Tucker:  
>dude! since when has jazz had an ipad?<p>

Danny:  
>umm...since...umm...idk! shes just seems to have always had one!<p>

Tucker:  
>i want one<p>

Danny:  
>go get one<p>

Tucker:  
>cant<p>

Danny:  
>why not?<p>

Tucker:  
>several problems:<p>

1. no way of getting to best buy or the apple story  
>2. the rents wont buy me one<br>and 3. i dont have the money!

Danny:  
>well...save your money<p>

Tucker:  
>you do realize that theyre like 400 bucks right?<p>

Danny:  
>yes<p>

Tucker:  
>where am i going to get $400?<p>

Danny:  
>get a job maybe?<p>

Tucker:  
>IDEA! ill get a job at the nasty burger and then i will make money AND get free burgers! YES!<p>

Danny:  
>umm...tuck...<p>

Tucker:  
>see ya bro! gonna go get and awesome job!<p>

**Tucker Foley appears to be offline. Messages you send will be delievered when they sign in.**

Danny:  
>you do realize that they probably dont let the employees eat the burgers? ehh your choice!<p>

**Sam Manson has just signed in.**

Sam:  
>hey what i miss today?<p>

Danny:  
>me<p>

Sam:  
>*rolls eyes*<p>

Danny:  
>fine...ill say you missed me and...paulina<p>

Sam:  
>dude! are you crazy? even being sick (which you KNOW i hate) this is like paradise without her!<p>

Danny:  
>hahaha you know i was joking right?<p>

Sam:  
>yes but that is NOT a joking matter -.-<p>

Danny:  
>hehehe<p>

ok so today in social studies you missed a ghost attack

in science you missed a ghost attack

in...wait youre not in my math class. im in geometry while youre in calculous xP

Sam:  
>HOMEWORK! SCHOOL WORK! what did i miss pertaining to SCHOOL?<p>

Danny:  
>...oh...well...err...you missed...vegan day?<p>

Sam:  
>are you serious? the day im absent i miss vegan day. thats just rude<p>

Danny:  
>i dont think the school realizes that youre the only vegan in the school! xD<p>

Sam:  
>i think youre right on that! xD<p>

Danny:  
>today was an easy day. none of the teachers seemed to wanna teach anything so we did basically nothing the whole day :\<p>

Sam:  
>why must i be sick?<p>

Danny:  
>youll feel better sooner than you think trust me<p>

Sam:  
>i feel like a wet dog...and like vomitting<p>

Danny:  
>ok...that last part i could have lived without<p>

**Sam Manson is away right now and may not respond to your messages.**

Danny:  
>that bad huh?<p>

hello? are you still there?

Sam:  
>yeah im here. just brushed my teeth...then vomitted again, then brushed my teeth again...then vomitted...are you catching the cycle?<p>

Danny:  
>sadly yes. is it really that bad?<p>

Sam:  
>no...its worse<p>

Danny:  
>that sucks :\<p>

sam...you ok? did you fall asleep?

sam...

Sam:  
>no just vomitting and brushing my teeth more thats all<p>

Danny:  
>i would offer to come over but i really dont wanna get sick xP<p>

Sam:  
>its fine. im gonna take a nap anyway...i have a headache and feel dizzy so...yeah. but hey tomorrow can you bring what i missed from today and tomorrow?<p>

Danny:  
>yeah definitely. although we didnt really have anything for today just science cuz lancer is annoying like that and just HAS to give us homework no matter how much we beg and plead<p>

Sam:  
>hehe kay. well good night!<p>

Danny:  
>night :) feel better!<p>

**Sam Manson appears to be offline. Messages you send will be delievered when they sign in.**

Tucker:  
>aww you 2 are so in love<p>

Danny:  
>what?<p>

Tucker:  
>i just saw that whole conversation<p>

Danny:  
>...how?<p>

Tucker:  
>TECHONO GEEK HERE!<p>

Danny:  
>that creepy...i better watch what i say then...<p>

Tucker:  
>yup you should! or else you will get BLACKMAILED! :0!<p>

Danny:  
>you are so weird<p>

i need to do science. signing off!

* * *

><p><strong>just to let you guys know, Sam and Danny arent together...yet<strong>

**Little flirtation here and there will be scattered through out this WOO!**

**...I wanted to say something down here while I was writing this but now I can't remember what it was about!**

**Oh well**

**REVIEW! :D even if you hate :)**

**love you**

**xxSam**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm BAAAAAACK!**

**How was your Thanksgiving? If I upload this waaaay after Thanksgiving, still tell me, kay?**

**Any who. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Tucker:<br>i love thanksgiving

Sam:  
>i dont -.-<p>

Tucker:  
>WHAT! how cant you? all the delicious meat and turkey!<p>

Sam:  
>and you can stop right there. that is EXACTLY why i hate it<p>

Danny:  
>sup<p>

Tucker:  
>SAM HATES THANKSGIVING!<p>

Danny:  
>and that surprises you?<p>

Tucker:  
>yes! hating thanksgiving is like hating...um...um...<p>

Sam:  
>yes...<p>

Tucker:  
>its like hating christmas! you cant hate christmas!<p>

Sam:  
>jewish!<p>

Danny:  
>and i hated christmas before that writer guy haunted me<p>

Tucker:  
>D: you guys are both crazy!<p>

Sam:  
>cant help being jewish!<p>

Danny:  
>shes got a point. hey are you feeling better?<p>

Sam:  
>yeah, i guess so. ill be back to school on monday :)<p>

Tucker:  
>aww see, hatin thanksgiving is like hatin this! xD<p>

Sam:  
>TUCKER!<p>

Danny:  
>dude!<p>

Tucker:  
>hey you forgot the *blushes madly* xD<p>

Sam:  
>-.- youre so annoying<p>

Tucker:  
>HA! NEITHER ONE OF YOU ARE DENYING IT!<p>

Danny:  
>im not blushing madly<p>

Tucker:  
>uh huh sure. so if i, oh idk, came over right this minute and saw your face it wouldnt be as red as a tomato?<p>

Danny:  
>nope<p>

**Tucker Foley wants to start a video call. Do you accept? Accept or Decline**

Danny:  
>dude.<p>

Tucker:  
>come on! i want proof you arent blushing!<p>

Danny:  
>i dont even have a webcam!<p>

Sam:  
>just drop it tuck<p>

Tucker:  
>xP<p>

Sam:  
>xP to you too<p>

Danny:  
>ugh i dont wanna go to dinner :(<p>

Tucker:  
>unless it was with sam...<p>

Sam:  
>TUCKER! ENOUGH!<p>

Danny:  
>enough dude! enough!<p>

Tucker:  
>xD this is great! man do i have fun. and i bet id get killed if i said youre both blushin right now and wont admit it<p>

Sam:  
>brb im sure my kitchen has a sharp knife somewhere...<p>

Tucker:  
>O.O are you serious? danny how can you love a chick who plays with knives!<p>

Sam:  
>i dont play with knives!<p>

Danny:  
>i dont love her<p>

Tucker:  
>yeah. those are both convincing statements. mmhmm<p>

Sam:  
>*rolls eyes*<p>

Danny:  
>*rolls eyes*<p>

Tucker:  
>you two are gonna be together in the end. i can see it now! xD<p>

Sam:  
>im leaving. peace!<p>

**Sam Manson has left the conversation.**

Danny:  
>good job tuck<p>

Tucker:  
>see! you WANT her on cuz you LOOOOVVVEEE HHEEERRRRRRR! xD<p>

Danny:  
>real mature bro real mature<p>

Tucker:  
>if you want it to stop, say youre not in love.<p>

Danny:  
>im not in love<p>

Tucker:  
>LIES!<p>

hey wanna go to the nasty burger? i heard they just added a bunch of new items to their menu :D

Danny:  
>i dont care. sure why not<p>

Tucker:  
>alright later broski!<p>

Danny:  
>see ya!<p>

* * *

><p>Sam:<br>is it bad that i hate life?

Danny:  
>yes<p>

Sam:  
>what about the sun? is it bad to hate the sun?<p>

Danny:  
>yes<p>

Sam:  
>really? cuz when you think about it, it doesnt do us any good (any more)<p>

Danny:  
>explain<p>

Sam:  
>alright. so it gets in your eyes, it wakes you up in the morning (especially if you have parents like mine) AND its hot in the summer time!<p>

Danny:  
>what about for light?<p>

Sam:  
>thats why we have people like thomas edison to thank for the lightbulb<p>

Danny:  
>and warmth in the winter?<p>

Sam:  
>blankets, fire places, HEATERS, FRICTION<p>

Danny:  
>why are the last two in caps?<p>

Sam:  
>oops. hit the caps lock :S<p>

Danny:  
>smooth B)<p>

**Tucker Foley has just joined the conversation.**

Tucker:  
>sup lovebirds<p>

Sam:  
>how long are you gonna be on this?<p>

Danny:  
>yeah seriously. its getting old<p>

Tucker:  
>nope. its just getting funnier xD<p>

so what were guys talking about before i got here?

Danny:  
>sam hates life<p>

Sam:  
>and the sun<p>

Tucker:  
>...i dont think thats safe...<p>

Danny:  
>try getting it through the queen of stubborn people's head!<p>

Sam:  
>im not stubborn!<p>

Tucker:  
>here we go.<p>

Danny:  
>what?<p>

Tucker:  
>the flirting frenzy xD<p>

Sam:  
>youre lucky my parents discovered my knife collection and took them away :c<p>

Tucker:  
>*gulps* umm...i think im gonna leave now...BYE!<p>

**Tucker Foley has left the conversation.**

Sam:  
>think he'll ever stop?<p>

Danny:  
>nope. and can you imagine what would happen if he ever figured out that we really were dating? or anyone for that matter?<p>

Sam:  
>we'd have to prepare for hell xD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WOAH! I bet majority of you weren't expecting that!<strong>

**...wait...y-you were? ...oh...well...err...tell me in a review your reaction! :D**

**Love you guys!**

**xxSam**


	6. Chapter 6

**I. Love. Carol of the Bells. IT IS SO FRIKIN AWESOME!**

**Too bad nobody has done a good light show of Christmas lights to it :\**

**But speaking of sycrinized lights, search on YouTube _Halloween Light Show 2011 - Party Rock Anthem._ Oh, my gosh! It is _incredible_! And then look at their other videos. It's by KJ92508 :)**

**Alright onto dee story! :D**

* * *

><p>Tucker:<br>did you get danny sick?

Sam:  
>what?<p>

Tucker:  
>oh you know exactly what<p>

Sam:  
>? im so confused!<p>

Tucker:  
>*sigh* you<p>

Sam:  
>me<p>

Tucker:  
>danny<p>

Sam:  
>danny<p>

Tucker:  
>smooch smooch<p>

Sam:  
>no<p>

Tucker:  
>oh yes yes yes. thats why he was at school cuz you two were in each others mouths!<p>

Sam:  
>EWW! tucker! that is disgusting!<p>

Tucker:  
>but true<p>

**Danny Fenton has joined the conversation.**

Danny:  
>hey how was school?<p>

Sam:  
>TUCKERS BEING A PERVERT!<p>

Danny:  
>what else is new?<p>

Tucker:  
>SAMS IN DENIAL!<p>

Danny:  
>about...<p>

Tucker:  
>getting you sick<p>

Danny:  
>dare i ask or should i just assume what was going on before i got here?<p>

Sam:  
>assume<p>

Tucker:  
>hint: tongues<p>

Danny:  
>EWW! TUCKER! i wasnt feeling good in the first place and now you made me want to hural!<p>

Sam:  
>i dont know if i should take offense to that or not :\<p>

Tucker:  
>take it offensively. your boyfriend doesnt want to makeout with you. be afraid...<p>

Sam:  
>im just gonna...you know...ignore you...<p>

Tucker:  
>D: why would you ever want to ignore me? D: D: D:<p>

Sam:  
>how many reasons you want? five? ten? a hundred?<p>

Tucker:  
>err...a thousand<p>

Sam:  
>alright here we go.<p>

Danny:  
>here we go.<p>

Tucker:  
>what? has she done this before?<p>

Danny:  
>oh yes multiple times<p>

Tucker:  
>and how do you know?<p>

Danny:  
>best friend and its about her other best friend...get the picture?<p>

Sam:  
>1. youre annoying<br>2. you bother me  
>3. youre obnoxious<br>4. youre a pervert  
>5. you NEVER stop talking!<br>hang on...

Tucker:  
>ok! i dont want any more! youre lowering my self esteem!<p>

Sam:  
>GOOD!<p>

Danny:  
>guys come on...<p>

Sam:  
>what?<p>

Tucker:  
>what?<p>

Sam:  
>HA! i type faster! x)<p>

Tucker:  
>xP<p>

Danny:  
>stop fighting for once! poor sick danny over here has a pounding headache and youre not making it any better!<p>

Sam:  
>dude were on the computer<p>

Tucker:  
>aww! and i bet youre DYING for sam to come over arent joo?<p>

Danny:  
>...oh<p>

AND IM NOT!

Sam:  
>again, not sure if i should take that offensively or not...<p>

Tucker:  
>xD oh it will never get old.<p>

OOO! meatloafs ready! see ya later!

**Tucker Foley has left the conversation. Tucker Foley is offline.**

Sam:  
>that carnivore<p>

Danny:  
>will you come over? :]<p>

Sam:  
>been cooped up in your room too long with no outside world contact?<p>

Danny:  
>...yes...<p>

Sam:  
>hehe alright. guess tucker was right<p>

Danny:  
>hey if he hadnt said that, i would have invited him over! and of course, if he didnt ditch us for meatloaf...<p>

Sam:  
>haha yup. and i say again, that carnivore<p>

Danny:  
>yup. see ya in a few!<p>

Sam:  
>see ya!<p>

* * *

><p>Tucker:<br>bro have you ever had meatloaf?

Danny:  
>yes<p>

Tucker:  
>dont you just love it?<p>

Danny:  
>no<p>

Tucker:  
>D: mega typo there!<p>

Danny:  
>or a mega typo for you. i LOATHE it<p>

Tucker:  
>...what does loathe mean...<p>

Danny:  
>*face palms* figure it out!<p>

Tucker:  
>D: D: D:! how can you feel that way about meatloaf! only sam feels that way!<p>

Danny:  
>dude sam hacked my computer!<p>

Tucker:  
>ooo! so shes over at your house!<p>

Danny:  
>no im messin with ja! x)<p>

Tucker:  
>uh huh. sure<p>

**Sam Manson has joined the conversation.**

Sam:  
>sup boys<p>

Danny:  
>sup<p>

Tucker:  
>i thought you hacked dannys computer?<p>

Sam:  
>nope.<p>

dude you wanna crash the mall?

Danny:  
>niiiiice<p>

Sam:  
>OK! :D<p>

Tucker:  
>? did i miss something?<p>

Sam:  
>have you seen the music video for complicated?<p>

Tucker:  
>by carolyn dawn johnson?<p>

Sam:  
>*face palms* yes.<p>

Tucker:  
>by who?<p>

Danny:  
>AVRIL LAVIGNE!<p>

Tucker:  
>does it count if ive seen shane dawsons spoof?<p>

Sam:  
>no -.-<p>

Danny:  
>you need to go watch it now!<p>

Tucker:  
>*sigh* fine<p>

wow sam. youre the last person i wouldve expected to liking this

Sam:  
>hey shes awesome! dont deny it!<p>

Tucker:  
>i will say shes hot<p>

Sam:  
>thats her back when she was 17<p>

Tucker:  
>what does she look like now<p>

Sam:  
>[insert random pic]<p>

Tucker:  
>wow shes changed<p>

Danny:  
>no dip!<p>

Tucker:  
>hey gotta go guys. da moms is calling me for dessert! laterz!<p>

**Tucker Foley has left the conversion. Tucker Foley is offline.**

Sam:  
>one of these days that boys gonna figure it out<p>

Danny:  
>figure what out?<p>

Sam:  
>you know...<p>

Danny:  
>oh...yeah...<p>

Sam:  
>why are we still doing this?<p>

Danny:  
>idk<p>

come over here

Sam:  
>over where?<p>

Danny:  
>over to me! im lonely!<p>

Sam:  
>im five feet away!<p>

Danny:  
>...no<p>

Sam:  
>*rolls eyes* fine. five and an inch. better?<p>

Danny:  
>heh heh heh very funny. im leaving now.<p>

**Danny Fenton appears to be offline. All messages you send will be received when they log back in.**

Sam:  
>and then there was one<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I dont know where this is going xP<strong>

**Review and give me ideas? please?**

**Love you!**

**xxSam**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have writers block.**

**For almost everything.**

**Of course, when don't I? :\**

**I've lost count of the chat number xP**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: anything is italics are "Private Messages" :)**

* * *

><p>Sam:<br>rawr

Tucker:  
>rawr?<p>

Sam:  
>rawr.<p>

Danny:  
>RAWR!<p>

Tucker:  
>im lost<p>

Sam:  
>ROAR!<p>

Danny:  
>ooo tuck. you better run!<p>

Tucker:  
>...why?<p>

Danny:  
>cuz roar is "back the bleep away! im a lion!" xD<p>

Tucker:  
>then whats rawr?<p>

Sam:  
>i love you in dinosaur<p>

Tucker:  
>aww! see! i knew you loved him!<p>

Sam:  
>-.- no<p>

Tucker:  
>aww :(<p>

do you love me? :D

Sam:  
>i love both of you as friends<p>

Danny:  
>which do you love more?<p>

Sam:  
>cant say. the boy will think im racist<p>

Tucker:  
>no i...HEY! oop! nope. i get it. you LOVE love danny *makes kissie noise*<p>

Sam:  
>ROAR!<p>

Tucker:  
>...uh oh<p>

Danny:  
>good job tuck<p>

Tucker:  
>*gulps* nice...kitty?<p>

Sam:  
>*glares* your pushin it tuck<p>

Tucker:  
>whew! im off the hook!<p>

Danny:  
>i wouldnt say that...<p>

ive been "off the hook" and then next thing i know, shes banging on my door

Tucker:  
>joo let her in?<p>

Danny:  
>are you crazy? yeah i did x)<p>

Tucker:  
>true story?<p>

Danny:  
>word for word<p>

Tucker:  
>what happened afterwards?<p>

Danny:  
>i think youll find out soon enough...;)<p>

Sam:  
>im tired of my parents. im sick and TIRED of them!<p>

Tucker:  
>ahh so THIS is where your moodyness is coming from<p>

Sam:  
>first of all: no youre just annoying. second of all: moodiness would be spelled like that<p>

Tucker:  
>...oh...now you made me feel...stupid...<p>

Sam:  
>brought that on yourself<p>

Danny:  
>so whats up with your parents?<p>

Sam:  
>they want me to be all "proper" and "sophisticated" and all that crap. but im just like "no! thats stupid!" and you wanna know what i did? when then and there?<p>

Danny:  
>yes<p>

Tucker:  
>sure<p>

Sam:  
>i burped<p>

Tucker:  
><p>

Danny:  
>how mad were your parents?<p>

Sam:  
>EXTREMELY! it was the funiest thing though! cuz my mom is just like "samantha dear. you need to start acting like a young lady. blah blah blah" so im just like "nope. thats stupid. this is my 'sophistication'" and i burped. she looked as if she were about to smack me!<p>

Danny:  
>jeez sam! i think you killed tucker!<p>

Sam:  
>good. he deserved it<p>

Tucker:  
>hey! :c<p>

_Danny:  
>hey you ok? are you like grounded for life now?<em>

_Sam:  
>pretty much<em>

_Danny:  
>want me to come over?<em>

Tucker:  
>hello? guys? :\<p>

Danny:  
>yeah?<p>

Sam:  
>what?<p>

_Sam:  
>nah thats ok. if you want to thats fine though. i wouldnt mind :)<em>

_Danny:  
>you sure?<em>

Tucker:  
>watcha doin?<p>

Sam:  
>watchin spreading love in NYC by thecomputernerd01. you need to go check him out!<p>

Danny:  
>woah. thats creepy. im watchin the same thing.<p>

_Sam:  
>yeah im sure. and are you seriously watching that?<em>

_Danny:  
>dead serious. are you?<em>

_Sam:  
>yes! xD<em>

Tucker:  
>I WANNA GO TRY! :D<p>

Sam:  
>bye! have fun! :D<p>

Danny:  
>woo! hes gone!<p>

Tucker:  
>no im not<p>

Sam:  
>*with lisp* stupid!<p>

Danny:  
>i love lisp<p>

Tucker:  
>imagine if we all talked with it<p>

Sam:  
>oh crap! da moms is coming to take my comphtewvvtho5iujrfd<p>

**Sam Manson appears offline. All messages you send to them will be received when they sign in.**

Danny:  
>how would you pronounce that?<p>

Tucker:  
>beats me<p>

Danny:  
>do you have your study guide finished?<p>

Tucker:  
>yeah...why?<p>

Danny:  
>did you type it?<p>

Tucker:  
>...maybe...<p>

Danny:  
>can you PLEASE email it to me? im stuck on the five presidents!<p>

Tucker:  
>youre not gonna copy it word-for-word right?<p>

Danny:  
>right<p>

Tucker:  
>*sigh* fine<p>

* * *

><p><strong>was this short and pointless? figured as much.<strong>

**anybody wanna take it over? lemme know if you do!**

**Love you guys!**

**xxSam**


	8. Chapter 8

**Why I'm even putting this bolded stuff? I don't know.**

**Tradition? :S**

* * *

><p>Sam:<br>stages of kisses:  
>1. peck on the cheek<br>2. peck on the lips  
>3. more passionate kiss on the lips<br>4. slip that tongue in there...  
>5. wait for it... OM NOM NOM!<p>

Tucker:  
>what the...<p>

Danny:  
>and where did you hear this?<p>

Sam:  
>hey i have another one!<p>

Tucker:  
>send it here!<p>

Danny:  
>is it about kissing again? o.O<p>

Sam:  
>Only in America...<br>can a pizza get to your house faster than an ambulance  
>do banks leave both doors open and then chain the pens to the counters<br>do they have drive-up ATM machines with braille lettering  
>do people order double cheese burgers, large fries, and diet coke<br>do we leave cars worth thousands of dollars in the driveway and put our useless junk in the garage

Danny:  
>sad thing is, its true<p>

Tucker:  
>HAHAHA! ITS FUNNY CUZ ITS TRUE!<p>

do you have any more? :D

Sam:  
>im busy<br>youre ugly  
>have a nice day<p>

Tucker:  
>D:<p>

Danny:  
>HAHAHA! XD<p>

Sam:  
>oh heres another good one<p>

our phones fall, we panic  
>our friends fall, we laugh<p>

Danny:  
>so true<p>

Tucker:  
>oh so true<p>

Sam:  
>a good friend helps you get up when you fail...<br>a best friend bursts out laughing, trips you again, and continues to laugh  
>see tuck? i trip you and laugh cuz youre my best friend!<p>

Tucker:  
>D:<p>

Danny:  
>hey! do the story of our lives!<p>

Sam:  
>ok!<p>

Tucker:  
>what is it?<p>

Danny:  
>youll see...<p>

Sam:  
>i sleep too much, parents complain<br>i dont get enough sleep, parents complain  
>i eat too much, parents complain<br>i dont eat enough, parents complain  
>im always in my room, parents complain<br>i go out too much, parents complain  
>I CANT WIN!<p>

Danny:  
>the story of every teenagers life<p>

Tucker:  
>you said it brother!<p>

Sam:  
>tucker, this is for you :)<p>

Tucker:  
>whats...for...me...?<p>

Sam:  
>some people are like slinkies<br>not really good for much but bring a smile to your face when pushed down the stairs

Tucker:  
>HEY!<p>

Danny:  
>xD xD xD<p>

Tucker:  
>thats it im outta here!<p>

**Tucker Foley is offline now. Messages you send will be received when they sign in.**

Sam:  
>now that hes taken care of, time for some quotes for just our eyes to see :)<p>

Danny:  
>what do you mean?<p>

Sam:  
>every time i look into your eyes, i fall in love all over again :)<p>

Danny:  
>aww! youre making me blush!<p>

Sam:  
>good! hehe<p>

heres another one:  
>although youre not my prince charming and you didnt come to me on a white horse, youre still my supermand...even though you cant fly ;) i love you<p>

Danny:  
>wait...i can fly o.O<p>

Sam:  
>i copied and pasted<p>

Danny:  
>ahh. love you too :)<p>

Sam:  
>this is one of my favorites!<p>

Danny:  
>shoot it to me!<p>

Sam:  
>i dont know where i stand with you and i dont know what i mean to you. all i know is every time i think of you, all i wanna do is be with you :)<p>

Danny:  
>ok, you need to stop! im gonna start crying and i am NOT a crier! XD<p>

Sam:  
>ok. ill stop with the lovey-dovey things for now but how bout something that goes for everyone?<p>

Danny:  
>sure<p>

Sam:  
>theres always a little TRUTH behind every JUST KIDDING<br>a little KNOWLEDGE behind every I DONT KNOW  
>a little EMOTION behind every I DONT CARE<br>a little PAIN behind every ITS OK  
>a little CURIOSITY behind every JUST WONDERING<br>and a little TEAR behind every SMILE

Danny:  
>wow. its amazing how true that is<p>

Sam:  
>*nods*<p>

Danny:  
>its getting late. i should probably do one last swoop of everything before going to bed<p>

Sam:  
>yeah ok<p>

Danny:  
>want me to swing by and give you a goodnight kiss?<p>

Sam:  
>hehe if you want to. i wouldnt mind :)<p>

Danny:  
>alright. love you<p>

Sam:  
>love you too :)<p>

Danny:  
>see you soon!<p>

Sam:  
>kay! bye :)<p>

Danny:  
>bye<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How was that?<strong>

**what is with me with short chapters? gosh! **

**review please! subscibe too if you havent already!**

**Love you guys!**

**xxSam**


	9. Chapter 9

**why do i write when im tired?**

**right now im really lazy-feeling**

**so why write?**

**cuz i have nothing else better to do with my life**

* * *

><p>Sam:<br>*yawns*

Danny:  
>tired?<p>

Sam:  
>*snores and mumbles something in sleep*<p>

Tucker:  
>SLEEP TYPING!<p>

Sam:  
>mmmm<p>

Tucker:  
>hey click this! watch?v=FsiZsk74WgI&feature=channel_video_title **(A/N: put youtube then .com...you know the drill)**

Sam:  
>tucker what is...DUDE! that is so frikin awesome!<p>

Tucker:  
>i know right!<p>

Danny:  
>woah. where does he get all those cups?<p>

Tucker:  
>the...store?<p>

Sam:  
>isnt he coming out with a video where its "1 guy, 10,000 cups"?<p>

Tucker:  
>i think so<p>

Danny:  
>sam howd you know that?<p>

Sam:  
>...i subscribed to his channels...<p>

that boy has some mad editing skeelz

Danny:  
>he does<p>

Tucker:  
>i could do that<p>

Sam:  
>really? *sarcasm* i would love to see you try<p>

Danny:  
>WHY DID HE DESTROY IT! it took him NINE HOURS!<p>

Sam:  
>8O yeah ive seen it before XD<p>

Tucker:  
>not cool<p>

Danny:  
>how long have you been subscribed?<p>

Sam:  
>since the beginning<p>

Danny:  
>wow<p>

Sam:  
>he looks cuter now with his hair cut short. i like guys with that emo look but i think he looks better with it shorter.<p>

Danny:  
>so...do you like MY emo hair? *does justin bieber's hair flip*<p>

Sam:  
>XD sure, i love it<p>

Tucker:  
>aww! so cute. the lovers are at it again!<p>

Sam:  
>do you WANT me to come over and kill you?<p>

Tucker:  
>...no...<p>

Sam:  
>then shut it<p>

Danny:  
>ooo youve just been sam-i-fied! XD<p>

Tucker:  
>is that good or bad?<p>

Danny:  
>idk<p>

hey what are you guys doin for christmas?

Sam:  
>stayin' home, unwrapping more presents<p>

Tucker:  
>i thought you were jewish?<p>

Sam:  
>no im catholic. my dad had this one teacher who said that since catholicism is a branch off of judaism that we could technically celebrate jewish holidays<p>

Tucker:  
>man you sound smart!<p>

Danny:  
>no kidding! i couldnt even spell catholicism right! i had to copy and paste it from you XD<p>

Sam:  
>thank...you? :S<p>

Tucker:  
>youre welcome!<p>

hey gotta run! mom and dad are takin me to outback. mmm later!

**Tucker Foley appears to be offline now. Messages you send will be received when they sign in.**

Danny:  
>i didnt know you were catholic<p>

Sam:  
>see? you learn something new every day!<p>

Danny:  
>haha yup!<p>

Sam:  
>what are you doing for christmas?<p>

Danny:  
>i get to listen to my parents fight about if santas real or not xP<p>

Sam:  
>*puts hand on shoulder and says sympathetically* ill pray for you<p>

Danny:  
>haha ok<p>

Sam:  
>its gettin late. CRAP! tomorrow i have the history exam! crap! crap! crap!<p>

Danny:  
>i thought you were good at history?<p>

Sam:  
>i am but what the exam is on? heh heh no.<p>

Danny:  
>well then... *mimics by putting hand on your shoulder and saying sympathetically* ill pray for you XD<p>

Sam:  
>haha funny. well good night!<p>

Danny:  
>night :)<p>

* * *

><p>Danny:<br>tucker knows.

Sam:  
>and what exactly are we talking about?<p>

Danny:  
>he knows<p>

Sam:  
>about something other than technology and meat? wow! its a miracle!<p>

Danny:  
>no. he knows about us.<p>

Sam:  
>O.O<p>

how?

Danny:  
>how do you think? hes this computer genius who knows how to hack into anything from a distance of my house to norway!<p>

Sam:  
>crap. were screwed!<p>

Danny:  
>figured that all out on your own?<p>

Sam:  
>-.- i can still hurt you.<p>

Danny:  
>what are we gonna do?<p>

Sam:  
>idk! just...let it be, i guess. and well ask him to keep it a secret, okay?<p>

Danny:  
>...ok<p>

Sam:  
>are we still on for dinner tonight or do you just wanna have a movie marathon?<p>

Danny:  
>movie marathon.<p>

Sam:  
>alright. doors unlocked and the rents are out of town. just come in kay?<p>

Danny:  
>kay. love you. see you in a few!<p>

Sam:  
>bye :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A special thanks goes out to charmedfan411 who gave me the idea for this chapter! :D<strong>

**alright hope you guys enjoyed this. as always, REVIEW and go check out charmedfan411! :D**

**Love you guys :)**

**xxSam**


	10. Chapter 10

**kldfgklewqhgireuwhtuyhwuhyw**

**I enjoy beginning with that hehe**

* * *

><p>Sam:<br>spill

Tucker:  
>huh?<p>

Sam:  
>i wanna know<p>

Tucker:  
>know...what?<p>

Sam:  
>you quite well know what i want to know<p>

Tucker:  
>i just had to read that over a bunch of times to understand what you meant<p>

Sam:  
>good. now spill<p>

Tucker:  
>am i dead if i tell you the truth?<p>

Sam:  
>youre dead either way<p>

Tucker:  
>*gulp*<p>

Sam:  
>i dont have all day you know<p>

Tucker:  
>alright alright<p>

so you said something yesterday or two days ago that was out of the ordinary. like theres that usual flirting between you and danny but thats usual stuff. but yesterday you said something that got me thinking...

Sam:  
>wow, you thought?<p>

Tucker:  
>heh heh heh funny<p>

so i started snooping and found some of your previous IMs and saw you two ADMIT that you were dating! and i have it printed right here!

Sam:  
>you could probably get arrested for doing that<p>

Tucker:  
>a-are you serious? O.O<p>

Sam:  
>yeah i think so. so you know what that means<p>

Tucker:  
>it means that... you love me enough as a friend to not spill? :D<p>

Sam:  
>nope. better. you dont tell a SOUL (well i guess i cant really do that...) OR A PERSON that were dating. understood?<p>

Tucker:  
>DEAL!<p>

Sam:  
>*extends hand* shake on it<p>

Tucker:  
>*hestitantly shakes hand* fine<p>

Sam:  
>then its settled. adios!<p>

Tucker:  
>wait thats all you wanted me for?<p>

Sam:  
>yeah is that a problem?<p>

Tucker:  
>*says quickly* NO MA'AM!<p>

Sam:  
>good. ill see you at school tomorrow.<p>

Tucker:  
>bye!<p>

* * *

><p>Sam:<br>i took care of him

Danny:  
>him who?<p>

Sam:  
>tucker<p>

Danny:  
>how?<p>

Sam:  
>told him it was probably illegal to hack into peoples personal files and such<p>

Danny:  
>is it?<p>

Sam:  
>not a clue. but it seems like it would<p>

Danny:  
>it does...<p>

so...now what?

Sam:  
>i don't know. we just...wait and see, i guess :\<p>

Danny:  
>alright. hey you coming over to my place later for dinner?<p>

Sam:  
>i think it would be safer if you came to mine<p>

Danny:  
>haha youre probably right. so what time?<p>

Sam:  
>hmm...whenever is fine :) see ya soon! :D love you<p>

Danny:  
>love you too! bye :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas you guys! Hope it was wonderful :)<strong>

**And if you don't celebrate Christmas, Merry/Happy [Insert Holiday Here] haha**

**review please! that can be your Christmas present to me :)**

**Love you guys! Free cookies for those who review. (Milk, too, if you want)**

**xxSam**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey all you crazy people reading this :D**

**here is the chapter that you are reading! XD**

* * *

><p>Danny:<br>i. hate. tucker.

Sam:  
>why?<p>

Danny:  
>here [insert random link]<p>

Sam:  
>so? its his blog. whats the big deal?<p>

Danny:  
>read the third one you see on that page<p>

Sam:  
>ok...<p>

no.

no. no. no. no. NO!

Danny:  
>yeee-up<p>

Sam:  
>how can he do this?<p>

Danny:  
>idk but check how many hits and comments its gotten from the day it was posted.<p>

Sam:  
>1.2 MILLION? and that was posted YESTERDAY?1?<p>

Danny:  
>yup. and the comments are continuously going like they were for friday<p>

Sam:  
>im gonna KEEL HIM! watch out tuck!<p>

Danny:  
>prepare for hell at school tomorrow!<p>

Sam:  
>...is that for us, him, or both?<p>

Danny:  
>both<p>

**Tucker Foley has entered the conversation.**

Tucker:  
>hey guys<p>

Sam:  
>you suck!<p>

Tucker:  
>...why...?<p>

Danny:  
>you know why!<p>

Tucker:  
>what are you talking about?<p>

Sam:  
>your blog...<p>

Tucker:  
>what blog? i may have a facebook and twitter and google+ and all those other things but not a blog.<p>

Danny:  
>really? then explain this! [insert same random link XD]<p>

Tucker:  
>wha...this isnt me!<p>

Danny:  
>well then who is it?<p>

Tucker:  
>idk! listen to me. i am your FRIEND! i would never tell somebody about you two going out if you didnt want me to let alone post it on a blog! where everyone in the world can see it if they want to!<p>

Sam:  
>i will ask the same question danny did: whose is it?<p>

Tucker:  
>i. dont. KNOW!<p>

Danny:  
>its technus.<p>

Sam:  
>? how do you know?<p>

Danny:  
>BECAUSE if you look at the blog profile thing, it may say tucker foley but if you read the "summary" of the person, it describes technus.<p>

Sam:  
>seriously?<p>

Tucker:  
>seriously?<p>

Sam:  
>HA! still faster!<p>

Tucker:  
>xP<p>

Danny:  
>i am so glad it wasnt tucker.<p>

Sam:  
>why?<p>

Tucker:  
>why?<p>

Sam:  
>STILL FASTER! mwahahahahaha!<p>

Tucker:  
>xP<p>

Danny:  
>because now im going to kick his sorry butt so hard he will be so upset that he told the world that. mwahhaahahaha!<p>

Sam:  
>is it worth it?<p>

Danny:  
>oh, its ALWAYS worth it xD<p>

Sam:  
>well ok then! go have fun! bring him in front of my window! i wanna watch! :D<p>

Danny:  
>sure! well, gotta go hunt him down! see ya!<p>

**Danny Fenton has left the conversation.**

Tucker:  
>so...whats it like dating danny finally?<p>

Sam:  
>are you gay?<p>

Tucker:  
>NO! i just know you two liked each other for what seemed like FOREVER and now youre finally a couple and wanna know what its like. is it awkward? different? same?<p>

Sam:  
>at some times its awkward. sometimes its easier. sometimes its exactly the same and were having belching contests and what not XD<p>

Tucker:  
>aww! you two are perfect for each other!<p>

Sam:  
>*rolls eyes* whatever<p>

Tucker:  
>admit it! its true<p>

Sam:  
>no<p>

Tucker:  
>fine! admit you looovvvvveee himmmm! XD<p>

Sam:  
>i love him.<p>

Tucker:  
>no. way.<p>

Sam:  
>hey hes here! bye!<p>

**Sam Manson appears to be offline. Messages you send will be delivered when they sign in.**

Tucker:  
>DONT LEAVE MEEEEEE!<p>

and then there was one *sigh*

* * *

><p><strong>yeah.<strong>

**i cant remember who inspired this and its driving me CRAZY! daaahhh! please tell me who you are so i can say it in the next chapter!**

**okay. love you guys :)**

**xxSam**


	12. Chapter 12

**charmedfan411, THANK YOU! Thank you, thank you, THANK. YOU! I LOVE YOU!**

**she was the one who inspired the previous chapter so THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D Definitely go check her out :)**

**Okay. STORY TIME :D**

* * *

><p>Skulker:<br>why hello there ghost child

Danny:  
>and how am i iming you?<p>

Skulker:  
>technus hooked me up<p>

Danny:  
>o.O that sounds awkward...<p>

Vlad:  
>I'm here, too, little badger.<p>

Danny:  
>why are you talking with correct grammar? nobody does that when iming<p>

Vlad:  
>s.o; w-ou'ld y&ou ra!the"r me? ta[lk] li(k)e th}i{s/"?

Danny:  
>no...good grammars fine!<p>

Skulker:  
>so...you and youre girlfriend are finally together. how sweet ;)<p>

Danny:  
>you read the blog too?<p>

Vlad:  
>Same here, Daniel<p>

Danny:  
>what do you guys want? it 4 in the morning. can you PLEASE leave me alone for just this once?<p>

Skulker:  
>no<p>

Vlad:  
>No<p>

Skulker:  
>i was faster!<p>

Vlad:  
>xP I had to press the shift key xP if I didn't, I would have won.<p>

Skulker :  
>LIES!<p>

Danny:  
>wow. i feel like im talking with tucker and sam :S<p>

Skulker:  
>haha<p>

Vlad:  
>thats silly<p>

Danny:  
>wait a minute...YOU GUYS SUCK!<p>

Skulker:  
>XD XD XD i cant believe you actually felt for it!<p>

Vlad:  
>i know right!<p>

Danny:  
>okay change your names back...its kinda weird seeing those names<p>

Sam:  
>this better?<p>

Danny:  
>ahh... yes |)<p>

Tucker:  
>what the heck is |) supposed to be?<p>

Danny:  
>a smiley face with his eyes closed!<p>

Tucker:  
>...i dont see it<p>

Sam:  
>then your blind<p>

Danny:  
>xD ok so you wanna know what i did to technus?<p>

Sam:  
>i was there! XD<p>

Danny:  
>not you smarty! tucker!<p>

Sam:  
>...oh...<p>

Tucker:  
>no<p>

Danny:  
>why not?<p>

Tucker:  
>cuz it was probably just like any other fight. you fire then he fires then you fire then he fires and so on<p>

Danny:  
>fine ruin the fun!<p>

Sam:  
>XD<p>

Danny:  
>meh xP<p>

Tucker:  
>hey gotta run. but before i go... what are your guys new years resolutions?<p>

Sam:  
>dont know. havent thought about it.<p>

Tucker:  
>WHAT? tomorrow is NEW YEARS! what do you mean you havent thought of it?<p>

Sam:  
>well...what i was PLANNING on doing for the new year happened this year so im kinda screwed<p>

Tucker:  
>lame excuse xP danny what about you?<p>

Danny:  
>kiss a girl<p>

Tucker:  
>which girl?<p>

Danny:  
>paulina<p>

Sam:  
>D: D: D:!<p>

Danny:  
>im just kidding xP<p>

Sam:  
>i know<p>

Tucker:  
>...i didnt :S<p>

Sam:  
>XD oh tucker...<p>

Danny:  
>xD xD xD<p>

Tucker:  
>fine! fine! make fun of me! i dont care! GOOD BYE!<p>

**Tucker Foley has left the conversation.**

Sam:  
>welp. youre gullible<p>

Danny:  
>hey! if tucker and i changed our names to star and paulina, would you fall for it?<p>

Sam:  
>nope. cuz i was the genius behind all the name switching<p>

Danny:  
>well then xP<p>

Sam:  
>XD<p>

Danny:  
>what time is it?<p>

Sam:  
>your computer tells time! let it tell you!<p>

Danny:  
>nooooo my computer is the only computer known to man to NOT have a clock on it<p>

Sam:  
>mac or pc?<p>

Danny:  
>...pc...<p>

Sam:  
>newer or older?<p>

Danny:  
>...older...<p>

Sam:  
>thats probably why<p>

Danny:  
>well no dip sherlock! xD<p>

Sam:  
>hey! im just here to help!<p>

Danny:  
>i know. i know. you know i just about forgot my question xD what time is it?<p>

Sam:  
>*face palms* oh danny.<p>

8:21

Danny:  
>am or pm?<p>

Sam:  
>which do you think?<p>

Danny:  
>its dark...<p>

Sam:  
>yes...go on...<p>

Danny:  
>so...am?<p>

Sam:  
>yes danny. its am. because its always dark outside at 8:30 in morning!<p>

Danny:  
>hey! i was joking! gosh!<p>

Sam:  
>bleh<p>

Danny:  
>weve gotta make these the best...erm...3 and a half hours of 2011<p>

Sam:  
>yes! so get you sorry butt over here so we can watch napoleon dynamite!<p>

Danny:  
>and particular reason why its that movie? :\<p>

Sam:  
>beCAUSE that movie is frikin AWESOME!<p>

AND youve never seen it!

so i win mwahahahaha

Danny:  
>xP fine.<p>

Sam:  
>can i have your tots?<p>

Danny:  
>what?<p>

Sam:  
>give me your tots!<p>

Danny:  
>i dont have any tots!<p>

Sam:  
>give me the dang TOTS!<p>

Danny:  
>I DONT HAVE ANY DANG TOTS!<p>

Sam:  
>XD see what your missing?<p>

Danny:  
>...oh<p>

Sam:  
>TINA! come get some dang dinner!<p>

Danny:  
>what?<p>

Sam:  
>XD another thing your missing XD<p>

Danny:  
>:C im coming over<p>

Sam:  
>kk! see you in a few! haha that rhymed!<p>

Danny:  
>haha it did xD see ya!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>happy new year my friends!<strong>

**RIP 2011**

**haha thats my catch phrase now XD**

**im mad at fanfiction**

**if you are reading my other story _You'll Be In My Heart_, i was working on the next chapter and clicked the linebreak button then started typing again and wanted to erase one TINY little letter but did that happen? NOOOO! that would be too PERFECT! instead it goes back to the PREVIOUS page and im like "no no no no NO!" click the document i was working on, and its gone.**

**WHY DOES LIFE HATE ME? DX *cries***

**hope life doesnt hate you :\**

**love you guys!**

**xxSam**


	13. Chapter 13

**YAY! ITS COLD! :D**

**In FLORIDA! :D**

**One more :D**

**...maybe two :D**

**or six :D :D :D :D**

**XD yeah**

**okay. im done...maybe XD**

* * *

><p>Danny:<br>i blew it! i blew it tucker! i blew it!

Tucker:  
>how about starting at the beginning of the story instead of the end?<p>

Danny:  
>i blew it with sam. she probably hates me now and its driving me crazy! DX<p>

Tucker:  
>closer. how did you blow it?<p>

Danny:  
>i dont know!<p>

Tucker:  
>umm...okay? why do you think you blew it and what do you think possibly caused all this to happen?<p>

Danny:  
>*shudders* youre starting to sound like jazz<p>

Tucker:  
>just answer the question<p>

danny?

whered you go?

Danny:  
>i cant imagine losing her forever. shes my best friend. girlfriend or not, shes still my best friend. and alway will be. the thought of me never seeing her again makes me wanna cry. i feel like i need to apologize to her for whatever is making her so upset that she wont even talk to me<p>

Tucker:  
>wow. that bad?<p>

Danny:  
>yeah<p>

and it gets worse

Tucker:  
>how?<p>

Danny:  
>well you might not think its worse but i do...<p>

Tucker:  
>okay. still tell me<p>

Danny:  
>ive tried calling her, i get voicemail; text-no response; secretive visit-a "get out" written on a piece of paper; a normal enterence-locked door and ignorance<p>

Tucker:  
>maybe shes just pmsing<p>

Danny:  
>uh uh. if you went over there now she would probably kiss your feet<p>

Tucker:  
>eww...thats kinda...gross<p>

Danny:  
>i know. ive been around you when you were bare foot<p>

Tucker:  
>well...just apologize<p>

Danny:  
>how? she wont let me communicate with her!<p>

Tucker:  
>i dont know. you want me to talk to her? shes online<p>

Danny:  
>it says shes offline for me :(<p>

Tucker:  
>yeah she probably did that on purpose :\ let me try talking with her<p>

Danny:  
>alright. but act like you dont know whats going on okay? or else she probably wont talk with you and then im REALLY screwed<p>

Tucker:  
>gotcha!<p>

* * *

><p>Tucker:<br>hey

Sam:  
>hi<p>

Tucker:  
>whats up?<p>

Sam:  
>nothing. just bored here<p>

Tucker:  
>where are you?<p>

Sam:  
>home<p>

Tucker:  
>why? i thought you would be with danny at this time of day<p>

Sam:  
>nope<p>

Tucker:  
>why arent you<p>

Sam:  
>were sorta in a fight :\<p>

Tucker:  
>oh...is it bad?<p>

Sam:  
>kinda<p>

Tucker:  
>im sorry. whats it about?<p>

sam...?

Sam:  
>sorry. i had to close my door. the rents are fighting...again!<p>

Tucker:  
>is that why youre upset? youre parents are fighting so youre giving up on love?<p>

Sam:  
>howd you know?<p>

Tucker:  
>well lets see. ive had that paramore song "the only exception" stuck in my head for the past week and its still stuck in my head! and...never mind<p>

Sam:  
>and...what?<p>

Tucker:  
>nothing<p>

Sam:  
>tell me tucker! please!<p>

Tucker:  
>woah! that rare please! okay<p>

Sam:  
>xP<p>

Tucker:  
>danny said you were mad at him and wouldnt talk to him or assoicate with him in anyway. hes really worked up about it you know. he thinks he did something to make you this upset and he started iming me all frantic and saying "i blew it! i blew it tucker! i blew it!" just because your parents possibly dont love each other any more doesnt mean you have to give up on love itself. no matter where you are in life youre gonna find it<p>

Sam:  
>hes that upset?<p>

Tucker:  
>no. hes worse than what i described him<p>

Sam:  
>really?<p>

Tucker:  
>really. now go talk to him<p>

Sam:  
>kay! :)<p>

* * *

><p>Sam:<br>hey

Danny:  
>hey<p>

* * *

><p>Danny:<br>dude! shes talking to me! :D

Tucker:  
>thats progress! :)<p>

* * *

><p>Sam:<br>how are you?

Danny:  
>fine. ive been better i guess<p>

Sam:  
>tucker told me how youre all frantic<p>

Danny:  
>really?<p>

Sam:  
>yeah. but its okay! actually a good thing!<p>

listen. this is all gonna sound cliche and all but it really was my fault. im sorry for making you feel the way you do and like its all your fault but its not! my parents have been fighting and have been talking about getting a divorce and everywhere i look, all i see is love failing. i just didnt wanna fall deeper in love than i already was and end up getting more hurt later but that didnt happen. i think this is probably the worst ive felt in a long time. im so so SO sorry for ignoring you! i promise, i wont do it again!

please just forgive me

danny?

danny? you still there?

Danny:  
>i wish i could hug and kiss you right now. you have no IDEA how insane i went<p>

hearing (more like reading) those words literally made me start crying

Sam:  
>i know. i was crying while i was typing itam crying now

Danny:  
>im coming over<p>

Sam:  
>ok. good. i can barely last another second without you :')<p>

Danny:  
>id tell you i love you but thats an understatement and...i wanna say it in person first<p>

Sam:  
>haha same here!<p>

* * *

><p>Tucker:<br>so...is everything cool between you two now?

Sam:  
>better than ever!<p>

Tucker:  
>good. now dont drag me into things like this anymore...nothing can be as bad as this right?<p>

Sam:  
>unless of course danny does what i did to him...then that would be bad<p>

Tucker:  
>i highly doubt hed do that. you two dating or not, youd be the first hed come to if something like that happened! XD<p>

Sam:  
>yeah youre probably right...NO OFFENCE OR ANYTHING!<p>

Tucker:  
>none taking<p>

Sam:  
>welp dannys here! gotta go now! bye!<p>

Tucker:  
>*sigh* fine go make out like youve wanted to for oh so long! XD<p>

Sam:  
>shut it tuck!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>yeah.<strong>

**why does everybody think sam's parents would be the ones to get divorced?**

**seriously i only did it cuz of something i may be leading up to but why?**

**theyre the LAST ones on the show i would expect getting divorced!**

**oh well :P**

**let me know what you think in a review! :D**

**love you guys! please please PLEASE somebody review! even if its one tiny review saying "i liked it" or even just a smiley face (or a frowny face) or something would be awesome! i LOVE getting to read them no matter how simple they are :)**

**okay.**

**love you guys! :D**

**xxSam**

**ALSO! this the 13th chapter! WOO! my lucky number! :D so it would be so frikin awesome if i got 13 reviews...woah. that would be EPIC! XD**

**but if theres only one, that would still make me smile :)**

**kk lovlies!**

**gotta go!**

**love you! :D**

**xxSam**


	14. Chapter 14

**im done with school.**

**i dont wanna go back.**

**for some reason, it wont let me respond to some of your guys' reviews :S**

**i dont know.**

**so...yeah**

**i think i got 8 reviews last time which is FRIKIN AWESOME! :D**

**love you guys so much!**

* * *

><p>Danny:<br>hey you ok?

Sam:  
>yeah im fine<p>

Danny:  
>you sure?<p>

Sam:  
>mmhmm positive why?<p>

Danny:  
>well you just seemed to rush out of school as fast as you could without waiting for tuck and me<p>

Sam:  
>well...sorry then :\ its just i needed to get home to my grandma. my parents left for counsling or something and my grandma can only last about an hour before she forgets where everybody went<p>

Danny:  
>aww. thats sucks<p>

Sam:  
>not really. i love my grandma<p>

Danny:  
>i know! i didnt think you didnt! what i meant was you couldnt hang out with me and tuck :\<p>

Sam:  
>yeah. that part sucks. but hey so does life!<p>

Danny:  
>one question. how are you iming me if your computer is in your room? i would have assumed you would have to take care of her too<p>

sam? hello?

Sam:  
>sorry. im on my phone doing this<p>

Danny:  
>wouldnt your phone be autocorrecting everything?<p>

Sam:  
>it was bothering me so i turned it off<p>

Danny:  
>ahh. what doesnt bother you?<p>

Sam:  
>hmm...idk<p>

Danny:  
>do i bother you?<p>

Sam:  
>sometimes<p>

Danny:  
>really? oh...sorry...<p>

Sam:  
>hey! im sure i bother you sometimes dont i?<p>

Danny:  
>thats the weird thing. you dont. nothing about you bothers me...guess im just weird xD<p>

Sam:  
>really? now i feel bad for saying you sometimes bother me...<p>

Danny:  
>dont sweat it :)<p>

Sam:  
>you sure?<p>

Danny:  
>definitely. hey wanna play a joke on tucker?<p>

Sam:  
>definitely! :D :D :D<p>

Danny:  
>alright so were gonna make him think star has a crush on him!<p>

Sam:  
>aww yeah! XD<p>

**Tucker Foley has entered the conversation.**

Tucker:  
>sup lovebirds :)<p>

Sam:  
>*rolls eyes*<p>

Danny:  
>hey pretty soon well be able to say that to you! xD<p>

Tucker:  
>huh?<p>

Sam:  
>havent you heard?<p>

Tucker:  
>no...heard what?<p>

Danny:  
>star has a crush on you :D<p>

Tucker:  
>really? no way?<p>

Sam:  
>its the truth!<p>

Tucker:  
>youre not pulling one on me are you?<p>

Danny:  
>nope<p>

Sam:  
>not at all<p>

Tucker:  
>do you think i should ask her out?<p>

Sam:  
>the sooner the better!<p>

Danny:  
>yeah!<p>

Tucker:  
>when? hwo? what should i giuve her? dahhh2! im freaking out!fdekhlguaeg<p>

Sam:  
>settle down! gosh im pretty sure "hwo" and "giuve" arent words<p>

Danny:  
>and i dont think 2 and are ways to end a sentence...<p>

Tucker:  
>whatever.<p>

Sam:  
>bring her something from the heart<p>

Danny:  
>yeah! maybe like...a drawing! i know youre an incredible artist right sam?<p>

Sam:  
>right!<p>

* * *

><p>Sam:<br>XD a drawing? THATS a good one!

Danny:  
>he draws like he can sing! xD<p>

* * *

><p>Tucker:<br>youre right. yeah! maybe throw in a cd of me doing a bunch of covers!

Sam:  
>yes!<p>

Danny:  
>now youre talking!<p>

* * *

><p>Sam:<br>this just keeps getting better and better! XD

Danny:  
>i know! xD<p>

* * *

><p>Tucker:<br>star my love here i come!

**Tucker Foley has left the conversation.**

Sam:  
>XD XD XD! that was great!<p>

Danny:  
>! xD I KNOW! XD XD XD!<p>

Sam:  
>i wonder if hes actually gonna go through with this...<p>

Danny:  
>i know!<p>

Sam:  
>well find out tomorrow :D<p>

Danny:  
>speaking of tomorrow...<p>

Sam:  
>whats...tomorrow...?<p>

Danny:  
>dont tell me you forgot<p>

Sam:  
>forgot what?<p>

Danny:  
>never mind. just meet me at the tree in the park on the hill<p>

Sam:  
>wow. lots of preprositional phrases<p>

Danny:  
>lots of what?<p>

Sam:  
>grammar geek stuff.<p>

Danny:  
>youre not a geek<p>

Sam:  
>yes i am. and dont tell me otherwise!<p>

Danny:  
>fine youre a geek<p>

Sam:  
>RUDE! XD<p>

Danny:  
>xD ok so tree. tomorrow. see you then?<p>

Sam:  
>definitely :)<p>

Danny:  
>adios mi...erm...lover-o?<p>

Sam:  
>XD good spanish!<p>

Danny:  
>why thank you xD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>yeah.<strong>

**!**

**thats it.**

**love you guys! as always! :D**

**xxSam**


End file.
